


summer

by 10velys



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10velys/pseuds/10velys
Summary: interpret this as you want, I imagined that ten was spending a summer in a different country and fell in love with johnny there
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 14





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 2 am i just found this in my notes again and thought i’d publish it hehe
> 
> this is my first story so please give me feedback thank uuu

„I don’t remember a time I‘ve been here without you“ he said looking at the sky, with an empty look in his eyes.  
„I can’t let you go“ he turned to ten, „please don’t leave“

Ten took his hands in his, with a sad look on his face, still smiling, „You‘d get bored of me, if I stay here one more week“  
His smile grew but Younghos didn’t.

„Never.“  
„I‘d never get bored of you, ever. I don’t know what to do without you, you were the first person this year who made me laugh, a genuine laugh, laugh because I wanted to, not out of politeness, not to hide my depression, not to hide my anxiety, not to hide my feelings.“  
„You make me happy.“

Ten blushed and faced away from Johnny.  
„I think I‘m in love with you“ He almost whispered.

“Say it again” Johnny turned Ten by the shoulders to make the boy face him.

They both started blushing at the sudden eye contact. “You heared me the first time.”  
“I wanna hear it again.”  
Ten looked down shaking his head in a shy manner. In a split second Johnnys hand was on the youngers chin making him face Youngho once again. A few seconds of silence passed, as Johnnys expression changed. He sent Ten a silent question, as Ten nodded, the older caressed his lips with his index finger, one last look into each other’s eyes, and their lips collided.

—

His eyes were glowing in the soft glow of the afternoon sunlight, that was shining through the big airport windows. 

“don’t say goodbye”  
“okay”

their hands touch one last time, ten turns around, and then he’s gone.  
Like he was never there, like he never existed, only in johnnys head, only a vision, only a dream, only a fantasy.

Johnny leaves the airport after sitting in the waiting area for an hour thinking if this was all just a dream.

If ten was just dream.

He doesn’t directly go home, but when he does, Ten is everywhere but nowhere at the same time.

His unwashed sheets smell like the sweet vanilla perfume ten always put way too much on.  
The cigarette buts on his balcony where they spent too much time on, the broken glass in his sink that slipped out of tens slim elegant fingers one night, the shirt that’s lying on his bathroom floor, that johnny specifically asked for ten to leave here, all signs that the small boy was here, that he existed, that he was part of johnnys life.

He’s gone.  
Johnny knows that.  
He won’t come back, it doesn’t matter how long he stares at his apartment door and prays for him to knock on that door and smile up at him as youngho opens it.

It won’t happen.

Time passes and it starts to feel more and more like a dream. 

It took him almost a year to stop hoping. When he looks at his apartment door he no longer wishes for a knock, when he’s smoking on his balcony he no longer stares at the sky and thinks about what the boy is doing right now. 

The only evidence he has is the black shirt.


End file.
